bramikulicfandomcom-20200214-history
2012-2013 Olimpik Sarajevo Season
Pre-Season Season Preview It was a remarkable 2011-2012 season, undoubtedly, but in order to keep fullfiling the objectives, the team needs to maintain their stature and category, in order not to go backwards. For this the team accelerated the plan they put in motion last year, and continued to improve the club's facilities. Last season the stadium was upgraded to meet UEFA's standards and now holds 7200 fans. Season Objectives The objectives are, to fight relegation in the league, and to achieve the fourth round in the Adriatic Cup. 2011-2012 End of Season Roster Summer Transfers Outgoing *Nikola Jolovic on a free transfer *Zelimir Vidovic on a free transfer *Boris Savic to Indjija on a free transfer *Mirza Rizvanovic to Slavia Prague for €625,000 *Phil Jackson to Regina for €500,000 *Nemanja Cvetkovic to Slaven Belupo for €24,000 *Juan Pablo Kresser to Cracovia for €675,000 *Vojislav Vranjkovic to Celik for €16,000 *Risto Lakic to CSKA Sofia for €240,000 Incoming *Milan Rodic from OFK Beograd on a free transfer *Stefan Srnic from Rad on a free transfer *Branko Mihajlovic from Rad on a free transfer *Alexandru Piţurcă from FK Khazar on a free transfer *Elvir Colic from Zeljeznicar on a free transfer *Srdjan Stanic from Vojvodina on a free transfer *Lazar Cirkovic from Rad for €200,000 *Drazen Okuka from Ferencváros for €250,000 It should be noted that two players were ascended from the U-19/Reserve squad, and will feature in the First Team; Adis Hadzanovic and Smajil Sadic. Pre-Season Fixtures Pre-Season Review The team unloaded a lot of players from the U-19 squad, and didn't renew contract to 2 players from the first team. Players were sold, who didn't fit the team, and to very good money. Two team records broken here, highest transfer fee received (Juan Pablo Kresser, €675,000) and highest transfer income received (€2,100,000). The team brought in 6 players on a free transfer that will be a part of the first team, two of those will be starters. The two big purchases cover needs from the team's defense (a Center Back and a Right Back). Broke another record, with the highest transfer fee paid (Drazen Okuka, €250,000). A nice unbeaten pre-season, with wins against the lesser teams, Charleroi, Duisburg and Hocsht, then two ties with teams from the Superleague, including classic rival Primorje, and a great win against a team, also from the Superleague. Best Players Lazar Popovic was the team's best player in the pre-season, playing 4 games, scoring 3 goals and handing 2 assists. He was rated at 7.65 Alexandru Piţurcă was another great player, playing 4 games and scoring 3 times. He had an average rating of 7.35 Muhamed Subasic completes the podium with 1 assist in 5 games, but an awesome 7.32 average rating. Season Opening Day Squad After a great preseason, the team was already shaped-up, the final squad was trimmed down to 23 names, from which 3 were Goalkeepers, 4 Fullbacks, 4 Center Backs, 2 Defensive Midfielders, 4 Central Midfielders, 2 Attacking Midfielders and 4 Strikers. Ideal Formation The team will reprise the tactic from last year, a 4-4-2 with two central midfielders, that focalizes in pressing the rival up in their own turf, and trying to take the ball and attack quickly in a counter way. Fixtures The season will be divided in two halves, with the winter break in the middle. First Half of the Season (*) Zeljeznicar wins in penalties, 5-3 Another surprising season start, has Olimpik rising to the 4th position, and fighting to get into the Europa League, even though they know it's very difficult. Basically the team lost against the bigger teams, such as Red Star and Partizan, and in 2 games against Dinamo Zagreb, they lost and tied. If this team, continues to grow, both on and off the pitch, I predict it going the distance, and being a "surprise" team in the UEFA Champions League in a 5 year span. Best Players *Alexandru Piţurcă has responded as the team's best purchase (even though on a free transfer) for the year, scoring 10 goals in 15 matches. Rating: 7.25 *Srdjan Stanic, another free transfer has been a great addition to the team, with his experience and great passing. In 18 games, has 10 assists. Rating: 7.14 *Lazar Popovic has had a great year, also, scoring 8 goals in 17 matches. Rating: 7.01 *Stjepan Poljak continues to set the timing to this team as the playmaker, he's had a great year, with 8 assists. Rating: 7.01 Second Half of the Season Full Season Statistics Table Winter Transfers Outgoing *Stjepan Babic to Metalac for €525,000 Incoming *No incoming transfers, the team promoted a youth player (Semir Aganspahic) to cover Babic's departure. Squad (Second Half of the Season) Only a minimal change in the squad, with Babic leaving and the promotion of Aganspahic. Season Review and Aftermath In, once again an awesome season, Olimpik Sarajevo ended up in the thrid spot of the Superleauge, which means that they'll be playing next year in the Europa League, UEFA's second tier continental competition. Nihaz Gracic's plan to take the team from the third tier to Europe's continental competitions was done in a merely 3 seasons, instead of the 7 season plan they had. The team needs to continue growing, both on and off the pitch, in order to maintain themselves on that level and continue climbing. Objectives Review The objectives changed during the year, because of the team overachieving. The first part of the season had a "Bravely Fight Against Relegation" objective, while in the second half that changed to "Achieve a mid-table Position". Both of them were absolutely complete, as the team achieved a great 3rd place in the competition, and qualified for the Europa League. The objective for the Adriatic Cup wasn't achieved, as Olimpik lost in the second round, instead of the fourth which was planned. Best Players Alexandru Piţurcă was the team's best performer, despite being riddled by injuries in the second half of the season. In 19 games, he scored 11 goals, and was 4 times the man of the match. Average Rating: 7.21 Muhamed Subasic had another great season, continuing to grow as the team's captain and starting left back. In 31 games, he scored 2 times and had 4 assists. Average Rating: 7.03 Muhamed Mujic had at last his breakthrough season, taking the starting spot from Stjepan Babic, who was eventually transfered. Mujic played at a great level, and was awarded at the end of the season with the Adriatic Superleague Young Player of the Season. In 28 games (22 as a starter), scored 5 goals and had 11 assists. Average Rating: 7.03. Best Eleven Best 11 for the 2012-2013 season.]] Financial Review Next Season Forecast Once again the team faces a new challenge, and the biggest challenge the team has ever faced, as they will compete in three competitions in one year. The Europa League will be a tough challenge and it will recquire that the team has a deep cover for the other two competitions, the Adriatic Superleague and the Adriatic Cup.